The present invention relates to an electric heat-convection stove housing and relates more particularly to such an electric heat-convection stove housing which in transparent can be conveniently disassembled.
Regular heat-convection stoves are generally of fixed type, i.e. the parts of which can not be conveniently detached for replacement or repair. The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate this problem. It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electric heat-convection stove which can be conveniently detached and re-assembled. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the stove body is comprised of a plurality sets of heat-proof plates connected face to face by screws with a plurality of transparent glass plates respectively retained therebetween. The stove body is secured to a base by screws, and the cover of the stove is pivoted to a protective ring which is secured to the stove body at the top by screws. The stove body has a plurality of grooves transversely spaced from one another for mounting a grill at the desired level.